User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 20-
At 4:00 p.m. Charles is walking around campus when he hears someone call his name."Hey Charles" someone yells to Charles.Charles looks to his left and notices its Tom, a member of the bullies, and walks over to him."Hey Tom.Whats up?" Charles says to Tom."Are you entering the king of the hill tournament?" Tom asks Charles."What?" Charles says to Tom."The king of the hill tournament" Tom says to Charles."There's a king of the hill tournament going on?" Charles asks Tom."You don't know? Well look,later today there's going to be a king of the hill tournament at the junkyard over in New Coventry.The junkyard got redid,it has more room, and they melted alot of junk together and made them into rectangles and stacked them ontop of eachother,so you can climb them,its like this junkard in New York.Its just like it.You have to stay on top for the longest ammount of time,you get points while your up there.First team to 100 points wins." Tom says."Anything important I need to know?" Charles asks Tom."Yeah.Its going to be groups of 3 battling each other to stay on top.Just so you know you may get thrown off by some people.Its going to be between the jocks,nerds,preps,greasers, the bullies, and you & two other people if you're going to sign up.For the jocks its Ted,Damon, and Casey.The nerds are Algernon,Fatty, and Thad.The preps are Derby,Chad, and Gord.The greasers are Johnny,Norton, and Ricky.And the bullies are me,Trent, and Wade" Tom says to Charles. "Johnny doesn't roll with them anymore,I thought he graduated.So whats he doing with them?" Charles says to Tom."Well Johnny heard you beat up Peanut and decided to put back on his jacket and now is leading the greasers until Peanut gets better.Wait a minute,didn't you beat him up again yesterday?" Tom says to Charles."Yeah,but because he got Hal & Norton to jump me,and then try to hold me while he beat me,but thanks to Russell he didn't." Charles says."But anyway he's leading them.And lets just say he's got a grudge against you" Tom says."Doesn't everybody?" Charles says jokingly."Ha,true" Tom says."Are they're any rules?" Charles asks Tom."Only one rule:Don't be a bitch" Charles says."What do you mean by that?" Charles says to Tom."Like when you're fighting to stay on top don't bite people,don't pull hair,don't kick people in the groin,stuff like that.Also you can have weapons except for guns & molotovs,so expect the jocks to have bats,the nerds whatever & stink bombs, and the preps those paddles" Tom says to Charles."I forgot to ask you.Whats the prize for winning?" Charles says to Tom."Oh you're going to like this.the prize is $300 per team member" Tom says."Sign my ass up then" Charles says.Tom then hands him a clipboard with the sign up sheet on it,Charles signs it, and then hands it back to him."Good,now get two people and be at the junkyard before 7:00 p.m.,thats when it starts" Tom says."Okay man" Charles says and leaves. "Okay now I have to find two people to help me in the king of the hill tournament.Now I cna't have any clique members because the cliques are participating,alot of the non-clique students are weak, and they won't let in the townies.I know,I'll ask Michael & C-Money if they're not busy" Charles says and decides to walk around campus to look for Michael & C-Money.While walking Charles notices C-Money sitting on a bench by the wall of the main building with headphones in his ears,so Charles walks up to him."Hey C-Money" Charles says to C-Money."Hey Charles.Whats up?" C-Money says to Charles."Hey are you doing anything later?" Charles asks C-Money."Not really,why?" C-Money says."There's a king of the hill tournament going on later and I was wondering do you want to help me out & be my partner" Charles says to C-Money."I don't know man,the last time I helped you we ahd to fight jocks & almost got arrested." C-Money says."Whats so bad about fighting jocks? And look,this match has some pros for you" Chalres says."Like what?" C-Money says."First off every clique is going to be there and since how you have some vendetta with the jocks you can fight them,trust me I'm going to fight them.You can also fight the preps,greasers,nerds, and bullies,but the bullies are the only ones being friendly about it.Oh, and the prize is $300 per team member" Charles says. "Okay I'll help you.What time is it?" C-Money says to Charles."We have to be there before 7:00 p.m. cause thats when it starts, and its at the junkyard" Charles says to C-Money."Oh,thats a con for you" C-Money says."Why?" Charles asks C-Money."Well the junkyard is in greaser turf.And since you're public enemy #1 with every clique except the bullies any clique can hit you when we're leaving.And since Johnny's leading the greasers while Peanut's out of commission he's got a grudge against you.oh and trust me,if we win,he will be more pissed off and probably get the greasers to wreck you" C-Money says."You're right,but lets not forget the jocks hating both of us" Charles says."Oh yeah.Those assholes will probably bring bats.Wait are weapons legal for this tournament?" C-Money says to Charles."Everything except guns and molotovs" Charles says."Okay" C-Money says."Great.Now I just have to find Michael" Charles says."Why do we need Michael?" C-Money says."The groups fighting need three members.The jocks are Ted,Damon, and Casey,nerds Algernon,Fatty, and Thad,preps Derby,Chad, and Gord,greasers Johnny,Norton, and Ricky, and the bullies Tom,Trent, and Wade.For my group so far its just me & you.And since I'm an outcast & public enemy #1 with almost every clique the only other person I hang out with is Michael,so I'm going to ask him." Charles says to C-Money."Lets find him then" C-Money says and they walk around to look for Michael. While walking near the boy's dorm they see Michael texting someone,so they walk up to him."Hey Michael" Charles says to Michael."Hey Charles.Hey C-Money.Whats up?" Michael says."Hey,are you doing anything later?" Charles asks Michael."No,why?" Michael says to Charles."There's a king of the hill tournament going on later and its between the jocks,nerds,preps,greasers,bullies, and us." C-Money says."But we need another partner because the teams all have three members.And so far its just me & C-Money.And since I'm an outcast & public enemy #1 with almost every clique the only other person I hang out with is you.So,do you want to help us out & be our partner?" Charles says to Michael."What are the rules?" Michael asks Charles."Don't be a bitch and you can't bring guns or molotovs.So expect the jocks to bring bats,the nerds stinkbombs & whatever,and the preps those paddles" Charles says to Michael."What do you mean by don't be a bitch?" Michael asks Charles."No biting,no hair pulling,no groin hits,you know,stuff bitch fighters do" Charlws says to Michael."Then why are they letting the nerds in? Thats what they'll do,they're bitches" Michael says to Charles."He's got a point Charles" C-Money says to Charles."Trust me,if they do,I'm going to beat the living shit out of them" Charles says."So what time,what place?" Michael says to Charles."We have to be there before 7:00 p.m., and at the junkyard." Charles says to Michael."Okay just call me when we're leaving" Michael says to Charles."Okay guys I'll call you when we should leave." Charles says to Michael & C-Money."Wait should we bring anything?" C-Money says."Sure" Charles says and goes into the dorm & into his room. Two Hours later: At 6:30 p.m. Charles grabs a pair of black & white dc sneakers,some black cargo pants, a black cartigan shirt,some black fingerless gloves,changes into his new clothes, and then walks up to C Money's door and knocks on it."Who is it?" C-Money asks Charles through the door."Charles.C'mon on man its time" Charles says to C-Money."I thought you said it starts at 7:00 p.m. Why do we have to leave now?" C-money says while opening the door."Well the junkyard is in New Coventry and its far from here on foot,so I figure if we leave now we'll get there ebfore 7:00 p.m. and have time to see what the competition is,like to see what weapons they brought" Charles says."Okay then" C-Money says and him & charles walk out of the dorm."Now we hae to go get Michael" Charles says and they walk to Michael's apartment.Charles then knocks on the door."Who is it?" Michael says."Charles & C-Money" Charles says to Michael."You ready?" C-Money asks Michael."Yeah,let me just get a jacket" Michael says while opening the door.Michael then grabs his jacket and him,Charles, and C-Money walk into New Coventry, and then to the junkyard. At the junkyard: When they get to the junkard they see the jocks over in one area(Ted is the only onw with a bat), the preps in another area(Chad & gord are the only ones with the paddles),the greasers right next to them, the nerds by a fense(thad has a yardstick,Fatty has stink bombs, and again Algie is dressed like a mime,which makes everyone starte at him weird), and the bullies are by another fence."Hey Charles,come over here" Tom yells to Charles(the fence is a few feet away from the enterence so thats why he yelled).Charles,C-Money, and Michael thne walk over to the bullies."Hey Tom,Trent, and Wade." Charles says to them."Hey" Trent says to Charles."Well it seems you found you some partners,we thought you wern't going to show.So are you guys going to try to win some money?" Wade says to Charles."No.We're here to win some money" Charles says to Wade."Not if the rest of these guys do something about it.Look over at the jocks" Tom says and Charles,Michael, and C-money look over there to see Ted,Damon, and Casey giving them dirty looks and Ted is flipping his bat at the same time."Well they hate all of us(Charles,Michael, and C-Money) so I'd expect them to be like that" C-Money says."Well look over at the preps" Trent says and they look towards the preps,to see them eying Charles."Well they-" Michael says before being cut off. "Now look at the greasers & nerds" Wade says and they look at the nerds & then the greasers.The nerds are only staring at Charles, and giving him dirty looks.When they look towardas the greaser Charles notices that Johnny has one of his hands in his pocket,but other then that all of the greasers are staring at Charles."I bet you $10 he's got a knife or something" Michael says."He probably does" C-Money says."No.I know that asshole does,and if he uses it,I'm stealing it" Charles says."Look,he's walking towards us" C-Money says, and Johnny,Norton, and Ricky walk towards Charles,Michael, and C-Money."You got alot of fucking nerve for showing up on our turf Caldwell" Johnny says to Charles."I don't give a damn if its your turf or not,I'm here to win some money" Charles says to Johnny."Not if I have anything to do about it.We're going to win the money.In fact I don't even care who wins as long as you lose.Don't think I'm going to go easy on you after what you did to Peanut" Johnny says to Charles."And don't think I'm going to go easy on you bitch.You must think I'm weak but if I beat up your boy Peanut,then I could definitly beat up you" Charles says."Oh yeah,well prove it when the tournament starts" Norton says and him,Johnny, and Ricky leave.The greasers,nerds,preps, and jocks then gather together and start to talk. "What the hell do you think they're talking about?" Wade says."Probably how they're going to gand up on me and beat me" Charles says."You better watch yourelf out there.Also when all of us get up there its every gang for theirself,so don't be suprised if we start punching you or tyring to thrw you off the tp" Trent says."I wouldn't be suprised,but if I kick your asses,no hard feelings" Charles says.to Trent."Okay you bitches,are you ready to beat the shit out of each other or what?" the announcer yells."You bitches are going down!" Norton yells to evryone."Be ready to feel the fury of us!" Algie yells."Shut the fuck up jack in-the-box! Bring it on all you bitches! You're going down!" Charles yells to Algie & then every clique."Jocks are always ready" Damon yells."You paupers are nothing,you're going to lose" Derby says."Why are you even here Derby? You have money you trust fund bitch" Charles says to Derby."Welcome to the junkyad challenge! By looking at the sad bunch we got here I'd say none of you punks are going to walk away from this.Now remember,there's only one rule: Don't be a bitch.This is king of the hill! Whoever holds the top the longest wins! Ready? One..Two..three!" the announcer yells(he's also the guy who held the challenge) and everyone runs to climb up the junk to the top. The first person to get up there is Norton."I told you asshles I'd-" Norton says but is cut off when Charles makes it up there,grabs him, and throws him into everyone else trying to get up,knocking everyone(except Michael & C-Money) down."Well I'm up here and all you assholes are down there! So I must be the king then!" Charles yells at every other clique member."What the hell are you doing?" Michael says while climbing up to the top."Taunting them" Charles says,while kicking off Trent who just got up there."Why though?" C-Money says while punching Casey & then throwing him."Because it pisses them off & its fun.Try it" Charles says."I got the hill,who's going to take it from me?" C-Money says."I don't see they joy in it that much" C-Money says to Charles."Ah,thats your opinion" Charles says.Charles then grabs Damon, and Michael headbuts him, and then Charles throws him off the top."Damn that jock flew" Michael says.Charles is then thrown off by Algie & Fatty."Take that for calling me jack in-the-box!" Algie says.Fatty then starts laughing at Charle."You're pathetic Caldwell" Fatty saysCcharles then grabs Algie & Fatty and throws them both off.Charles,Michael, and C-Money then throw everyone off and are the only ones on top,but then people start climbing up."Come on up.Maybe the king will let you kiss his ring.(laughs)" Charles says."Shut up Caldwell" Derby says and tries to hit Charles with his paddle,but misses and Charles knees him in the face & then kicks him off."Thats 50 points for the non clique punks,you bitches better do better if you want to beat them!" the annnouncer yells through a megaphone.Ricky then pushes Charles off,but he only goes down one part of the area.Charles then gets back up and throws Ricky into Gord,Chad,Norton,Algie, and Wade,knocking them all down. "The king,the king,the king.I'm liking the sound of that shit" Charles says,again taunting the cliques."Okay,all of you,knock down those bullies,Clayton, and Michael, and then get back here!" Johnny yells and Damon and Casey bum rush the bullies,while Gord,Chad,Ricky,Norton, and Derby go after C-Money & Michael.After every other clique knocks off C-Money,Michael, and the bullies they meet back up with Johnny."Well well well Caldwell,you thought you we're so smart that you could just come on my turf & fight me & my boys,but didn't you notice that every other clique you are an enemy with is here?" Johnny says to Charles."No shit sherlock" Charles says while fighting Algie.(Also the score is the bullies:65,jocks:78,nerds:82,preps:82, greasers:85, and Charles,Michael,and C-Money:87)."Well we all decided to work together for once and take you out together.Fatty now!" Johnny yells and Fatty throws a stinkbomb at Charles,stunning him & causing him to stumble towards them.Thad then hits Charles in the gut with his yardstick and then breaks it over his head.Fatty keeps throwing stink bombs so Charles can't fight(the stench is making him want to puke and he can't defens himself because it is blurring his vison."I hope you like the something extra I added to the stink bombs,it blurrs people's visions" Fatty says.Fatty then starts to pull Charles' hair, and then Algernon tries to kick Charles in the groin,but misses and kicks him in the knee."You fucking wimp,fight like a man!" Charles says and punches Algie repeatedly and tosses him off.Charles is then grabbed by Casey & Damon and held down,while he is being punched & kicked by Norton,Ricky,Gord, and Chad. The bullies then get back up and try to help,but Ted & Derby knock them off with their bat & paddle.(what nobody knows thpugh is that Michael & C-Mony went to the different sides of the junkyard and are about to run up there & save Charles,but then Fatty sees them and throws stink bombs at both of them).Derby then walks up and hits Charles across the face with it until it breaks(this gives Charles bruises on his face).Ted then comes and hits Charles in his chest,legs,uppercuts him with the bat, and then hits him over the back,breaking the bat.Johnny then walks up to Charles."Please quit man,please.What the FUCK did I ever do to all of you?!" Charles says,with blood comming from his nose & mouth, and a tear comming from his eye(because he's in alot of pain)."You made an enemy in all of us,what don't you fucking get about that?!" Derby yells at Charles and kicks him.Charles then spits blood on Derby,ruining Derby's aquaberry sweater."You just ruined my aquaberry sweater! You can't wash blood out of this material.I'm about to-" Derby says before being cut off by Johnny."Harrington chill,this asshole's about to get whats comming to him" Johnny says."He definitly his" Ted says."Yeah,he definitly is" Damon says."Learn how to speak for yourself & not repeat the same shit he said" Charles says to Damon.Damon(who is still holding onto Charles) then punches Charles."Okay asshole,time for you reign as king of the hill to be over and time for us to win some money.Oh yeah, and time for our problem with you to be gone" Johnny says to Charles.Johnny then pulls out a switchblade,opens it, and then stabs Charles(who is still being held by Casey & Damon).Casey & Damon then stand Charles up, and Johnny does his signature kick and knocks Charles down to the very bottom of the ground, and he hits the ground hard."Oh that look like it hurt.The greasers & the non clique punks are tied,both got 90 points,now whoever gets those ten points wins" The announcer yells. Charles tries to stand back up,but falls back down(with the switchblade still in him) and groans."Okay man,we got to get all those assholes off the top,look at what they did to Charles" C-Money says to Michael."Definitly,look at him,he's wrecked.Do you think they tried to kill him?" Michael says."Well if they did they're fucking crazy.But look if we want to win & help out Charles, we got to get up there now"C-Money says to Michael."Well then we're helping you" Tom says."Well lets just get the fuck up there & knock them off" Michael says and him,C-Money, and the bullies climb to the top.The bullies go after the jocks but are easilly tossed fdown,so then they decide to go after the enrds."Well well well C-Money & Michael,I hope you like what we did to Charles,that bitch ain't going to be bothering us anymore since he got are message,and you two assholes should bother us either!" Ted says and tries to swing at C-Money,but C-Money dodges it and Michael knees Ted in the chest."Actually we aren't going to listen to you you fucking asshole,you hate us,so why should we?" C-Money says and punches Ted."Because if you don't we'll beat the shit out of both of you!" Ted says and tries to swing at Michal,but Michael grabs his arm,bends it behind him, and then punches him."We've beat you before & we can beat you again" Michael says and grabs Ted,punches him again, and then throws him off the top to the very bottom.Casey & Damon then go after Michael & C-Money,but are easily thrown off and Damon lands on Ted.By now Charles has stood up and got the switchblade out of him.He then walks/limps over to Ted."What?" Ted says to Charles.Charles then stomps on his face."Fuck you" Charles says to Ted. The bullies have thrown off the nerds but their fighting with the preps while Michael & C-Money are trying to throw off the greasers.Charles has gotten some energy and has started climbing up.But,Johnny sees him and has norton go fight him.Norton tries to punch Charles 9 times,but Charles only got hit two times,so he counters,knees him in the chest, and then throws him off.Once the bullies knock off the preps they knock off Ricky,so the only greaser left is Johnny."Okay you bitches the score is tied between the non clique punks & the greasers again,both at 98.Ehoever gets knocked off loses(the bullies step off the top now because they're letting C-Money,Michael, and Charles win because of what the other cliques did)."You bitches are done,I'm about to win that money" Johnny says."Hey Vincent!" Charles yells up to Johnny."What the fuck do you want? You lost!" Johnny yells at Charles,being overconfident."It seems you forgot to take back your switchblade" Charles says and from two parts down,throws it into Johnny's left leg,runs up to the top,grabs Johnny(while running), and throws him off to the very bottom. The challenge is over shitbags! Except for the winners that was fucking pathetic" The announcer says.By now every clique,Charles,Michael, and C-Money have gotten back to the ground."Come on up & get your money you no clique bastards" the announcer says and Charles,Michael, and C-Money get up there."You punks don't deserve that money!" Algie yells at them."Man what are we going to do now?" Casey says."Fuck you Caldwell,you poor scum,I could have easily beat you!" Gord yells at Charles."you pauper you're nothing!" Chad yells at Charles.Charles then grabs a bottle and throws it at Chad."Fuck off" Charles says."Hey man we won,don't mind them,they're bitches" Michael says to Charles."Hey,you deserve that money after what all those assholes did" Trent says to Charles."You think you're all so smart don't you? Every single last one of you" Johnny says."What do you mena by that Johnny?"Ted asks Johnny."Yeah,what do you mean?" Damon asks Derby."You all think that I would just be find with all of you going through greaser turf don't you?" Johnny says."Johnny,you said it would be okay, and we mean peace" Algernon says."Shut the fuck up!" Johnny says to Algernon."Whats you're point Vincent?" Derby asks Johnny."Well Harrington,my point is after losing & because all of you are on my turf,you aren't leaving here.Boys!" Johnny yells and the rest of the greasers show up from the enterence,hopping a gate, and just popping up."Beat the shit out of these punks" Johnny says and the greasers close in around every clique. "What the fuck are we going to do? Fight them? Becuase I don't really care I'll fight them" C-Money says."You want to know what we're going to do?" Charles asks C-Money."What?" Michael asks Charles."Watch this & do what I do" Charles says,runs up to the top of the junk, and jumps over the gate, and rolls(so he doesn't hurt himself).Michael & C-Money then go up to the top,to see that Charles is on the other side of the gate."What the fuck are you doing?" C-Money asks Charles."I'm escaping the fight" Charles says ot C-Money."Why though? I don't think they're that tough" C-Money says to Charles."Well first off I'm injured and if I stayed they could be bitches and hit me where I got hurt the worst.And second,it gets me a good opportunity to mess up their shit while they're fighting.So would you guys rather get beat by them or get back at them? They did set this up to jump all of us" Charles says to C-Money."I'm down for destroying their stuff" Michael says."Yeah,me too" C-money says."Well then lets go" Charles says.Michael & C-Money then jump the gate and all of them(Charles,Michael, and C-Money) make their way back to the town part of New Coventry. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts